That Time of Year
by Redfox19
Summary: Raven is being affected by something unique to female Azarathians that comes once a year. When she asks Robin to have time off because of it, there are some surprising affects. Final chapter up
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Prologue

_The shower was steamy and hot. She was so preoccupied with washing her body, that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the shower curtain move. She only came to realize that someone was in the room with her when she felt self slammed into someone, a very turned on someone. She almost screamed, in fact, she would have, except she had been turned around and there was now a person's mouth on hers. _

_She knew she fight whoever it was off. However, trying to tell her body to do that was extremely hard, considering she was enjoying kissing this person; enjoying the feel of him up against her and his hands roaming her body. As suddenly as the kiss had begun, it was over and she got to see the owner of the lips she was just kissing._

_It was one very nude Boy Wonder. "Robin?" she asked._

"_God, you're beautiful. I want you; I want you right now," was all he said before descending on her again. Raven, despite her better judgment, returned the kiss. They lost themselves in each other. The kiss was very intense. Now, though, Robin's wasn't the only hands that were roaming. Raven's hands slowly made their way to his erection. She started slowly pumping it, making her partner moan slightly. _

_After a few minutes, she quit her slow torture, causing him to growl. Before she could even blink, he had her pinned to the wall with her hands above her head. He dipped his head, licking her left nipple, then nibbling it. She gasped at the sensations flooding her body. He continued on, as if spurred by her reaction. Once he was done with her left, he moved on to her right. She was feeling so much pleasure, didn't think it was possible. She looked for ways to touch him, bring him a portion of the pleasure her was bringing her._

_Once he had finished with her breasts, he kissed his way back up to her mouth. Once there, he crushed his mouth to hers. During the passionate kiss, she started grinding up against his hardness. He quickly broke the kiss in order to reposition up against the wall where her legs were around his waist. He returned his mouth to hers, while rubbing against her. _

_Raven could only feel at that point. All she wanted was him to fill her. She wiggled against him, hoping that he would get the point. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She whimpered, she wanted him so badly, it physically hurt. He positioned himself better as a response and…_

Raven awoke with a start. "What the Hell?" she asked herself out loud. Where had that come from? She had no idea. She had never had such a vivid dream in her life, nor such an erotic one. Why had she just had one? She needed some tea.

When she entered the kitchen, there stood the object of her strange dream. "Good morning, Rae." Raven couldn't help the blush that rose as she mumbled a good morning to him in return. She was very glad she had her hood up. However, Robin sensed that something was up through their bond. "Something wrong, Rae?"

"No, nothings wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

This caused the others to look at her oddly. The way she was acting made it known that something was indeed wrong. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, "Raven, you know you can tell me anything."

Raven had a brief flashback to her dream when he placed his hand there. Her breath caught, a couple of things blew up, and she wrenched herself away from the masked boy. "I said there was nothing wrong. I only want some tea. Is there anything wrong with that?" She said before leaving the room, without her tea and leaving behind some very confused friends, especially Robin.

When she got to her room, she didn't know what to do. She had never before in her life felt such an urge to do anything sexually with anyone. She sighed, maybe meditation would help. In fact, maybe a talk with her emotions would help even more. She sat in her lotus position with the mirror in her lap and closed her eyes.

Nevermore was in a state of surprising calm. Normally when anything was off, it was in an uproar. She traveled down the road in her mind and finally came across her emotions. They all watched her approach in an abnormal silence. She looked at them strangely.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, except you being stupid," Rudeness answered.

"Now, Rude, don't be…rude," Intelligence grimaced at her unintentional pun. "Raven is just in denial."

"Denial about what?" Raven asked.

"Y-you d-don't want to know," Timid answered.

"Yes, I do."

"You already know the answer to your question," Brave told her.

"No, I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked. Now, can any of you tell me what is going on?"

"We can, or more specifically, I can," came a new voice raven hadn't heard before.

Raven turned toward it and there were two more her. One wearing a rose colored outfit and the other was wearing a darker red, though not the same as rage. "Who are you?"

The one in the darker red pointed to the other, "She is love, and I…I am lust. I think that gives you your answer."

Raven was so shocked she was jolted back to the real world. No, no, no, it couldn't be happening. Could it? No, not here, not now. She couldn't go through that. Just then a knock interrupted her thoughts. "Raven…Raven open up," came the voice of Robin.

The door slid open and she looked at him, "What?"

He held up her tea, "You forgot this."

Raven moved from the door frame as she took the tea and brought it into her room. He followed her in. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"I already told you, nothing is wrong," she replied, while she felt lust stirring within her.

"That's a lie. I know you, Raven, and something is wrong."

"There isn't anything wrong, Boy Blunder."

"Then, why can't you look at me?"

"I can, I'm just choosing not to."

Robin just shook his head and headed for her door. As he was leaving, he said sadly, "I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what is wrong."

When her door shut back, Raven whispered, "I do trust you, I just can't tell you." She was thinking, why her, why now. There was nothing she could do to stop it either. However, she couldn't just stick around. Only bad things would result from that. But what could she do? Then the idea came to her, she could go on a vacation. It was the perfect excuse, and she had never taken one before so she had plenty of time saved up. The only flaw was that she had to talk to the Boy Wonder about that. Sighing, and cursing her luck, Raven went after Robin through the door that he had recently departed from.


	2. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

A/N: Please forgive me if the characters seem too out of character. I've also added to this chapter.

Chapter 1

Robin was in the gym when she found him. Raven nervously approached her leader, Robin. Though a few years had passed, and their friendship had grown since the time her father attempted to fulfill the prophecy handed down at her birth, she was still anxious about sharing any personal information. And what she was about to do was so beyond personal that it wasn't even funny. Sure, all she really was coming to do was to ask her best friend, and secret love, for two weeks off so she can isolate herself even more than usual. It was the motivation of her asking for the time off that she didn't wish to share, but knew she would have to. Robin wouldn't let her get away without divulging that information. "Robin?" she called to the boy wonder that was currently punishing a punching bag.

"Yeah, Rae?" He answered, using the nickname only he could without getting a death glare and threat, and thrown into the wall depending on her mood and if it was Beast Boy.

"Can I have the next two weeks off?"

"Two weeks?" Robin asked, brows knit together thinking 'Since when did Raven ask for time off?'

"Yeah, two weeks," Raven reiterated, feeling a now familiar feeling in her stomach alerting her to the fact that she needed to hurry this up and get out.

"Well, Raven, I don't know. Crime rates have been higher lately and two weeks is a long time." 'Besides, I don't know if I can survive two weeks without you.'

"Please, Robin, I really need this time off."

Robin was caught of guard by her response; never, absolutely never, had he ever had Raven beg him for something. "What's wrong?" he immediately asked with concern in his voice.

"What made you think anything was wrong?" Raven countered, the feeling in her stomach getting stronger and harder to ignore.

"Raven," Robin's voice came with that warning tone, "I know you. You never ask for time off, let alone beg for it."

"I just really want time off?" she asked in an I-hope-you-fall-for-this voice. Robin just gave her a look. She sighed and mumbled. "Its that time of the year."

Robin had a question mark over his head. "Time of the year?"

"Azarathians are slightly different from earthlings. Instead of having a period every month, we have them every six months."

"And that's why you want to have a vacation?" Robin butted in.

"No. See along with that, Azarathian women also have their times of the year. It is the one time each year when their sex drive is extremely high. All we want to do is have sex. Now if we're mated, that's alright. We have our mates there, ready and willing to do the job. And as mated women, we will only have sex with them. However, unmated women…"

"Unmated woman what?"

"They tend to sleep with any male in the general vicinity in order to satisfy their hungers. Though they start with the ones they actually would consider for mating or want to mate. If they can't have them, they move on to just whoever is around, other than a relative."

"Isn't that a little unsafe?"

"Pregnancy wise? No, we can't have children with anyone that isn't our mate," Raven answered. Seeing his look, she continued, "My father forced my mother to mate him. That's what made it so much worse, because she couldn't take another mate after that. Anyway, there aren't any diseases on Azarath you can get by sleeping with someone. Besides, the unmated ones are generally locked up during that time."

"Why does this happen? And why have you never asked for time off before?"

"It happens because that is when we will most likely get pregnant. It has something to do with a time when our kind almost went extinct and some elder decided to curse the women with the need to have sex whenever they were most likely to have child. Once there were more than enough, however, no one could figure out how to lift it. We just have to deal with it. It doesn't start until after the eighteenth birthday, and mine was about three months ago."

"Oh," Robin replied.

Feeling the lust that had been building up in her grow even more at the cute look on his face, she urged, "So, can I have the time off?"

"What will you do?"

"Lock myself away before it takes its full affect and I can't fight the urges."

"And if you don't hide before it does?"

"Then I guess I'll just jump the closest guy."

Robin felt a rage at the image of Raven jumping anyone. "Yeah, you have the time off."

She smiled with relief, "Thanks, Robin." She turned to leave. However, the feeling of Robin's eyes on her backside caused her restraint of Lust to completely dissolve. She turned back to him, walked straight up to him and pulled his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. To say that Robin was surprised would be an understatement. However, that didn't prevent him from enjoying the kiss nor did it prevent him from deepening it.

After a minute, Raven was finally able to reign in her wayward emotion. She pulled back from the kiss. "Oh, god, Robin, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Robin, however, had a slight smile on his face and made sure she didn't back too far away, "No, I've actually wanted to do that for a while. So, does that mean that you hope to be my mate?"

Avoiding his eyes, Raven answered the question with a question, "What do you mean?"

"You said that unmated women go after those that they actually want to mate. So does that mean that you want to mate me?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face.

Raven was going to reply that no, it was just that he was around, but another emotion took control of her before she could. "Of course, I love you." Raven clapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just said that.

Robin, however, was grinning like the Cheshire cat now. He pulled her back up to him, took her chin in his hand and pulled it up to meet his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. "I'm glad, because I love you, too."

Raven looked up at him with shimmering eyes. She flung herself into his embrace and kissed him in a kiss only seen in the movies, a kiss of true love. Although, that kiss of true love quickly turned into a kiss of true lust. By the time they pulled apart, they were both panting. Raven knew if she didn't leave soon, she was going to do all the dirty things to him that were currently going through her head.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Robin asked, suggestively, as he held her close enough to feel his erection. Raven resisted the urge to grind into him, barely.

"Yes, I don't want to do that until I am mated."

"Well, I don't want to share you, so I guess we'll just have to do that, get mated."

"Possessive, aren't we?" Raven laughed. The look on his face made her stop short, "You're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"No, I won't mate just because we want to go further in our relationship. Besides, we just got together now. It wouldn't be right. Plus, Mating is forever. There is no way out of it."

"Good, I'm glad," Robin told the dark enchantress, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides, we may have just told each other we loved each other, but we have been together for a long time, since before you entered my mind and formed our bond. I know everything I need to know about you and these feelings aren't new. Hell, the Titans all refer to us as the married couple of the group. Which reminds me, we can make it official in both worlds; we'll get married, too."

"Robin, being married and being mated are two very different things. For one, that bond that we have will only strengthen. We will be able to read each others mind at will as long as the other doesn't have a block up. We will feel each others pain, both emotionally and physically. We may even pick up a few of each others personality traits and abilities. There is no way to be closer than being mates. And there is no such thing as divorce. If you mated me, you would be stuck with me forever, even into the next life."

Robin pulled her closer, "Good. You're making this sound better and better."

"Not only that, but your life will be prolonged. Once they turn twenty, it takes about ten years for an Azarathian to age one year. Meaning, if we were to look fifty, we could really be somewhere between three hundred twenty and three hundred twenty-nine."

"So mating you means that I get to live longer, that's cool."

"Don't you understand? It means that you will watch everyone you know and love die."

Robin replied with a determined look, "That will be really sad, yes, but at least I'll have you. Besides, you would have to do that anyway, and it's not right that you should go through that all alone."

"Even when they get jealous in their old age that you don't look that much older than you do now?"

"It would still be worth it to spend my life with you, extended or not."

"What if you get tired of me, then what? There is no leaving as I have mentioned before."

Robin kissed her long and sweet in an attempt to kiss her worries away. "I'll never get tired of you, my dear Raven. Your name is on my heart. I couldn't live without you, especially not an extended life span."

Raven looked up into his unmasked eyes, something he only did with her, sensing for any insincerity, anything that would give her reason to doubt what he was saying. However, all she could see was love in his eyes. She took a deep breath before adding what would most likely change his mind, for he had a right to know everything about what he was getting into. "If I were to die from an injury, it wouldn't be that extended."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean that, we will be connected in every way. If one of us is injured in battle, the other will feel it. If one of us were to die in battle, well…"

"The other would too," Robin finished, connecting the dots.

"Normally, yes, all mates die at the same time. The only exception is if the mate has a strong will to live, especially if its for someone, like their children."

"So, if one us dies in a fight with a criminal, then most likely the other would, too?"

"Most likely, yes. You see why we can't be mated. If something like that were to happen, it would be horrible. I would hate to be the cause of your death. Besides, think of how bad it would be for the Titans if something like that happened, loosing both of us would devastate the team."

His arms clinched around her. "That would be terrible, yes. However, it's a risk I am willing to make. Besides, we can make sure the others are prepared for what could happen. We'll tell them about the connection and everything. Then, we'll make a plan for if that were to happen. That way, they would be sad, but still operational. After that, we'll just have to train more to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Raven pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Are you sure?" She asked, his confidence spreading to her. If he really wanted to do this, if he really wanted to marry her, they just may be able to do this and be happy.

He grinned down at her, "Absolutely." She felt a flutter in her stomach when he said this, and it wasn't lust, it was love. He then got a look in his eyes, "Take us to my room."

"Robin, we're not…"

"Not for that. Although, I can't say I would mind if we did. I have something for you." Accepting his answer, she used her magic to teleport to his room. The second he was able, he went and opened the second draw in his desk. From it he took out a safe from which he brought out a small velvet box. He walked up to Raven and kneeled, "Raven, will you marry, and mate, me?"

"What, you just happen to keep a diamond ring in your desk?" she asked, wanting to tease him and make him sweat. She had already agreed really.

"It was my mother's. Now, could you answer the question?"

The mention of it being his mother's brought tears to her eyes. He would never depart from something so precious if he was anything short of serious. "Yes, I will."

He got another smile on his lips before standing up and putting the ring on her finger. He slowly brought the hand to mouth, and kissed it. "Well, go get packed. I'll see if I can find a judge or someone who will do a ceremony this late."

"Wait, you want to get married now!"

"Yes, I do. Why wait? Besides, we have the perfect excuse for a two week Honeymoon.'

"You know, if I couldn't feel you emotions, I would say you were doing this only for the sex."

"Well, that's why it's so soon, but not why I am marrying you. I love you and don't want to worry about having missed my chance to be with you. I don't want to end up like Batman, all alone. Besides, the sex is just a plus. I mean, what man doesn't want the woman he loves to ravage him because all she can think about is sex."

She hit him lightly, but replied with a laugh, "I love you too."

"Good, now go get packed. Meet me back here in ten minutes." Raven moved to leave, but turned back to him. Robin looked at her. "Okay, what now? Do you really want to not marry me that badly that you have to keep coming up with reasons why we shouldn't?"

"It's not that I don't want to marry you; It's just I think you should be well informed."

"Okay, then inform me."

"Robin, you do realize that this so that I can get pregnant, right? That's is what this whole time of the year is about. It is the time that I will most likely get pregnant."

"I understand that."

"You aren't worried about it."

"Worried? No, I'm not. I love the idea of you having my children. The only thing that worries me is the idea of a hormonal you for nine months." He replied, laughing. "But I love you so I think I could deal."

Raven got an evil look in her eyes. "Well, boy blunder, that's where you would be wrong. You see, just like with everything else, the time period of pregnancy is different for Azarathians."

Robin gulped, "H-how long?"

"twice as long, eighteen months." Raven stated simply.

Robins eyes went wide with horror, images of a hormonal Raven and what she would do to him going through his head. However, the images of her pregnant and of her with their children, gave him back his brave face. "I don't care how long you would be pregnant, I would still love children."

"What about the team?"

"We will think of something when the time comes. Besides, it isn't certain if you will get pregnant or not."

"Your little swimmers would have to be very bad not to get me pregnant during this time period," Raven laughed. "However, that would be after when we turn 104. We're actually a lot harder to get pregnant before then. Though that never made sense to me; seems to defeat the purpose in my mind."

Robin just smiled at his love, "Then why are you worried? You must likely won't get pregnant anyways. And if you do, we'll figure out everything then. Now, I seem to recall telling you to go get ready so that I could marry you before you could change your mind."

Raven gave him a quick kiss good-bye before disappearing to her room. She was extremely nervous as she got her stuff together. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She definitely didn't have this pictured as an outcome of her talk with Robin. She had always dreaded starting this cycle that seemed unique to Azarathians. However, something good had come out of it. She was almost giddy with excitement. She was actually going to marry Robin, tonight. She was even more surprised that she didn't have anything holding her back, telling her to think about what she was doing. Usually, she would never do anything like this. She would never do anything this sudden without thinking it through. With Robin, though, it just felt right.

By the time she got back to Robin, he was packed and sitting on his bed with a broad grin. "I thought I told you ten minutes. I was beginning to think I was being stood up."

"Well, excuse me if I am a girl."

"There is absolutely nothing to forgive in that aspect," he answered, looking at her with more than just love in his eyes.

"Richard, if you don't stop that, I may not be able to control myself much longer."

He just smirked, before taking her left hand. "We have to get going. There's a judge waiting for us with some provided witnesses."

"How'd you manage that so late?"

"I'm Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne. I can get almost anything I want."

"What about the others?"

"I left them a note telling them that there was something that we had to take care of and we wouldn't be back for about two weeks. If there was any trouble, call the other Titans or the Justice League if necessary. We are officially unobtainable. I also left Cy in charge. See I'm the leader for a reason, so we should get going. We'll let them know what was happening when we get back."

He held out his hand which she took, and they were engulfed in her soul-self. The next thing they saw was the courthouse. They looked nervously at each other before walking up the steps. Their provided witnesses were there with a dress and a tux ready. They were quickly ushered into separate rooms to get ready. The female witness helped Raven with a quick hairdo and make-up job, that while it didn't make her look stunning, made her look beautiful in her beautiful dress. Despite being happy about marrying the man she loved, Raven couldn't help but wish it was Star helping her get ready for the happiest moment of her life, someone who knew just how hard to pull, which hairstyles she would automatically hate, and who would give her an encouraging word or two. The man with Robin helped him into his jacket and with his bowtie before the two headed to where the judge was waiting. Robin was also wishing that his best friends could be there, Beast Boy making a joke to help his nerves and Cyborg to give brotherly advice.

Richard finished getting ready first and nervously awaited his bride with the judge and his 'best man'. Thoughts kept going through his head of if she had changed her mind. However, right when he was about to have a panic attack caused by these thoughts, Raven came out. In his mind, she was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe. She walked up to him shyly, and took his offered hand. Their wedding vows went by quickly for the two. It wasn't long before they were Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson. However, for them it didn't seem like it was fast enough.

After the ceremony, they thanked the three other occupants of the room for coming out in the middle of the night. They, in return, wished them a happy and loving life together. With that, the two went back to their rooms to change into their own clothes. Once they were outside, they walked into an alley, looked to make sure no one was watching, and Raven transported them to the isolated cabin in the middle of nowhere that she had rented.

There was a large living room and kitchen. There was a fireplace in the middle of the living room, perfect for cuddling up in front of. There were two rooms off of the main room. The first door led to the small office that was loaded with books. Seeing this, Robin smirked at his blushing bride. The second room was a large bedroom with a bathroom. The bedroom was beautifully decorated but not to the point where no straight man could stand to be in it. The main thing about the bathroom the two loved was the Jacuzzi tub that was big enough for the both of them.

They set all their stuff down in the bedroom. The next thing Raven knew, she was in Robins arms moaning as he kissed her up and down her neck. "Robin…Robin, wait. We have to mate first."

"I thought…"

"Sex is not mating. That is a common misconception."

"Oh, then, what do I do?" he asked his wife; he really liked the sound of that, his wife. She pulled him right up against her. Slowly, torturously, she licked both side of his neck. She then took both his arms and licked both his wrists.

"Do the same to me." Robin did as he was told, like the good little submissive that he was… not. When he looked up as if to ask if that was it, she grabbed hold of his left wrist again, this time she drug her teeth over it, just enough to make it bleed and licked the blood. She motioned for him to do the same, which he did. When he did, their scratches healed leaving only little, faint marks that looked like birds, a robin on her and a raven on him. She announced, "Now we're mated. Those markings symbolize whose mates we are."

"That was it?"

"Yes."

"No, offence, I just thought it would be more climatic."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, she answered sarcastically.

"You could never disappoint me," he told her, kissing her. The kiss immediately turned passionate. He held her as close as he could with their clothes in the way. He started making his way down her neck again. Only this time, there was nothing to stop them. They were already bonded heart and soul. She couldn't get enough of the sensations he was sending through her. Every kiss, every caress was sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. She stopped him long enough to take off her top. He just took a second to marvel at her beauty before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He toyed with it using his tongue while he used his hand to play with the other. He squeezed and licked and nipped with all his might, while his beautiful wife writhed in ecstasy. When he felt that the one was sufficiently hard, he switched to the other, all the while making her moan.

She finally pushed him off her, causing him to fall onto the extra large bed. She straddled his hips with a devilish look in her eyes. She rocked against his already hardened member while taking off his top. She bent down and started to toy with him. Licking him here and there and adding kisses and soft touches, slowly making her way down to the area she had previous been rubbing against. She slowly unzipped his pants with her teeth, making him harder than he had ever thought possible. At first she took his throbbing member in her hand pumping ever so slowly. She continued to pull his pants and boxers down. When he was fully exposed, she began to lick him like it was a lollipop, causing many moans from her counter part. She didn't suck, just licked, pleasuring her man and torturing him at the same time.

Finally, he could take it no more and flipped them so the he was back on top. He kissed her passionately, before starting a path downwards himself. However, he completely bypassed her area of need, instead sending kisses down her legs as he exposed them. When she was completely unclothed like him, he started back up. This time, he paid particular attention to that area. He stuck a finger in, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He then added the next two. He was pumping them in and out. He stopped just before she came, teasing her as she had teased him, causing her to whimper with need. "Please Robin…oh god, please take me now."

Never one to deny his girl anything, he positioned himself over her. Looking into her eyes to make sure she was sure, he entered, causing her to cry out. Robin stopped, fearing he had hurt his lady love. However, after a moment, she began to move her hips up to his, setting the pace. They eventually started going faster, harder. Robin spurred by her moans. "More…More….Oh god…more." When they finally came, they came at the same time. Their cries of pleasure sounding as of the same person, and they fell, exhausted, as they made their descent from what they were sure was heaven. Robin lay tiredly on top of her absently stroking her hair, only able to think of one thought: he was going to love the next two weeks. This thought earned him a hit from Raven which he felt was worth it. He was right the next two weeks would be interesting.

A/N: So, what did you think? Should I leave it the way it is, or change it back to the way it was? Thanks to those who reviewed my original version:

reavischic

FiliaofMortis

evilsangel

Zarola

tricityeagles

xXQuicksilverXx


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating sooner, life, work, and school got in the way. Plus I'm not particularly sure about this chapter. I don't know if it is up to par with the rest of my story.

Chapter Two

Raven awoke slowly the next morning. She had had such a wonderful dream. She had told Robin about her time of year and he had insisted that they get married. And then they actually did, that same night and ran off to a cabin in the middle of nowhere and made love to each other all night long. She sighed, how she wished that dream was actually true. It was then that she realized she was lying against something warm and firm and soft at the same time. Groggy, with sleep still clouding her mind, she looked to see what it was she was sleeping against. Her eyes met those of an amused Robin, who had been reading her thoughts the entire time. She sat up and gasped in surprise that she and the leader of the Teen Titans were in a bed, together, unclothed. Memories from what she had thought was a dream but wasn't making her blush.

"What's wrong, Rae? Aren't you glad it wasn't a dream?" her husband (Sweet Azar, she liked the sound of that) asked, smirking, already knowing the answer.

"I like the sound of it, too. I'm your husband and you're my wife. All is right in the world." He commented sleepily. Raven was too busy staring at the golden bands on their entwined hands to respond. Robin just smiled at her actions.

"I just can't believe we did it. We, the two that think about everything before acting, normally, we got married. I am married to the boy wonder."

"Well, we may not have taken a long time to think about it, but we did think about everything before we acted. You made sure that we thought of everything, remember? Also, after everything that we did last night, don't you think you could call me something other than Boy Wonder or Boy Blunder for that matter?" Robin asked with laughter in his eyes.

Raven smiled at him, "Of course I could." When he got a hopeful look on his face, she continued, "But I won't."

Robin tackled her in response and started to tickle her. Through their experiences the night before, he had learned that Raven was extremely ticklish. Once the laughter stopped and they caught their breath, Robin asked seriously, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that this is real?"

"It's just that for so long, it seemed as if happiness could never be mine, that you could never be mine, that this is still a little hard to believe. I mean, first there was my father and the fact that I wasn't allowed to feel. Then, when I was, I was so sure that you would never return my feelings."

Robin looked at his new wife with nothing but love and admiration. He knew that she had been through so much in her life; with a demon as a father, how could she not. He knew she had been shunned by her own people, that she had purposely held herself aloof from those that she loved all because of her heritage. She had suppressed her own feelings to prevent the destruction of people that hardly ever appreciated her, all the while watching those around her doing what she could not, unknowingly teasing her and then shunning her when she wouldn't show emotions. When he thought about it, it made him love her even more that she could rise above something like that, but it also made him angry that she had had to endure it. She was such a wonderful person; she shouldn't have had to go through all that.

Raven could tell where her husband's thoughts were going, partially because of their new telepathic link, but mostly because of the black magic that was causing half the items in the room to spin in an out of control tornado. "Richard, you need to calm down."

"What do you mean? I am calm." Raven just pointed to the room around them with everything flying around the room. Robin looked a little sheepish, "Oh."

"I'm fine now. I have you and the rest of the Titans. I don't have to suppress my emotions anymore. I'm happy," Raven explained to him, causing him to release his anger and everything to return to its proper place. Raven sighed, "I guess you're going to have to start meditating with Star and me so you don't go tapping into my power every time you get emotional. The tower does not need another me blowing things up all the time."

"Is it so bad, spending more time with me? And you didn't blow things up all the time, just most of it." Robin joked. "By the way, does that mean that I could do spells like you?"

Raven thought about this. "Theoretically, yes, you could tap into my power to do a spell. However, I wouldn't suggest trying it. You would have to take the power from me in order to do it, and that could leave me powerless when I may need it."

Robin didn't like the idea of him leaving her helpless at all. "Well, I guess I'll just have to stick to this telepathy thing and the occasional outburst of power I may cause," He grinned lecherously at her, "Although, I have to say I really like the whole feeling what the other feels physically and emotionally. It made last night even better, feeling what you were feeling and what I was feeling." Raven blushed a deep shade of red and hit her husband with every pillow on the bed using her powers. Robin just laughed before giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"So, wife of mine, would you like some breakfast?" he asked, getting out of the bed and putting his boxers back on. He felt Raven's eyes roaming over his body as he did so, taking in every inch of him. He turned back toward her, awaiting her answer. He was only slightly surprised when Raven responded by pulling him back into the bed with a look on her face that he had already come to recognize over the night. "Again? Aren't you tired from the six goes we already had last night?" Raven just shook her head with the look still on her face. Robin just sighed, as if it were a chore even though he enjoyed this part of her personality immensely, and kissed his beautiful wife. The kiss quickly turned passionate and he was quickly rid of the boxers that he had pointlessly put on earlier.

An hour later, the couple finally made their way out of the bedroom. Robin went straight to the kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator to eat, while Raven made her way to the office to grab a book to read on the couch while she waited for her food. She would have followed him to the kitchen, but was told that he didn't need the distraction, or the help. She knew he was remembering the breakfast that she had attempted to make all those years ago. She smiled, what he didn't know, is that she had started taking cooking lessons not long after that. It had taken months for her to be able to make anything edible, but once she did, she quickly reached the level of the ability of a great chef. She didn't it when she wasn't able to do something well when she wanted to do it. She was stubborn like that. Robin didn't need to know about that yet, though. She was perfectly willing to let him do all the cooking for now.

Twenty minutes later, Robin came out with a plate of eggs and toast. He also had a cup of her much needed tea, of course. She placed her book aside, reluctantly, and took the plate and cup from his hands. He went back for his before returning to the couch and sitting as close to her as possible while still being able to eat. They ate in silence for a bit.

"So, what do you want to do while we're here?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. Raven got that look in her eyes causing Robin to laugh. "Do you want to do anything other than that? Not that I'm complaining, I'm all for it if you want. It's just that it isn't likely that we will be able to get another vacation for a long time."

"Well…maybe we can go for a walk. I heard that the woods here are beautiful this time of year."

"A walk with a beautiful woman in a beautiful setting, I can do that," he answered.

Raven pushed her empty plate aside. "Now, however, I think I'm going to take a bath," she said giving him a come-hither look before heading into the other room. He just sat there grinning for a moment, watching her hips swaying seductively as she walked, amazed that this beautiful sex goddess as he had officially named her was his, before quickly following her, shedding his clothes as he went.

She was waiting for him in the bathroom. Around the room, candles were lit, providing just the right atmosphere. The tub was filling up, and she had apparently added bubbles to the water. Robin, however, growled at the sight before him. She was still in her black silk robe, and just that was too much clothing for him at the moment. As quickly as possible, he crossed the room, and rid her of the offending material, while kissing her hard on the lips.

Breaking the kiss, Raven laughed. "Aren't I supposed to be the one that's ravaging you?" Robin's only response was a smile as he picked her up and gently placed her in the large tub, turned off the water before it overflowed, and got in behind her. Raven scooted back until she could rest her head against him. She let out a content sigh. "This is bliss."

Robin leaned forward, "If you think this is bliss, I can't wait to see what you think what's coming is." With that said, he picked up a washcloth and soaped it up. Beginning with her back, he began to wash his wife. He slowly made his way to her front at her stomach. In slow circles he made his way up to her breasts. By the time his hand made it there, she was already leaning into him heavily, extremely turned on by his actions. His hand went to the left one first. Small, intent circle making it harden immediately. Finally content that it was clean, Robin lent his attention to the right, making it harden even faster and Raven moan quietly. Robin then moved to her legs. Starting the slow, torturous motions on the outside of her left thigh, he slowly made his way to the inside of her thigh and moved up. Raven started to arch against him, anticipating the feel of his hand against her. However, just before he touched her, he switched hands and started the process again on her right thigh. This time he didn't stop. He started paying a lot of attention to her vagina. Raven arched and moaned loudly as he rubbed the cloth against her.

Raven suddenly dunked, taking Robin by surprise. After getting all the soap off of her body, Raven stood up and got out of the tub. She used her magic to make Robin do the same. Robin gave her an amused look, "Don't you want to finish your bath?" Raven just gave him a look before crashing her lips to his, hard. They slowly started making their way to the bed, re-exploring each others' bodies with their hands as they went.

It is sufficient to say that they didn't make it out for that walk that day; or the next day; or the next week. In fact, they only ever made it out of the cabin on the last day of their honeymoon. Raven was not kidding when she said that their sex drive was extremely high. They had had sex on every surface in that cabin. Robin could barely keep up, not that he would ever admit that.

He would admit, however, that his favorite had been on the rug in front of the fire. Raven had been reading a book while he took a shower, by himself this time. When he came out, he couldn't help but stare. This beautiful goddess had married him, had wanted to spend the rest of her extremely long life with him. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't resist her, the glow from the fire making her seem more ethereal. He walked up to her and kneeled beside her. She was so engrossed in her book that she hadn't noticed him. That was at least until he snatched the book from her hand. When she had looked up to yell at him, he kissed her. He literally felt her anger melt away at that kiss. In fact, she was the one who deepened the kiss. He didn't remember them taking each others clothes off. He only remembered the way she felt beneath him, the way she literally purred when he touched her, the way she made him feel. They made love right there, on the soft rug, with the firelight throwing shadows over her body making the whole scene seem more dream like. It's a dream he wants to remember forever.

They had almost made it outside once three days prior to their last day; the door was open and everything. Raven just slammed it shut as she attacked her husband with kisses. She had taken one look at him in his civilian clothes and that was it. The little control she had finally gained over herself was lost. She was grinding into him so hard that he just took her right there, standing up, against the door. Most of their clothes were still on even. Lucky for him, she had decided to wear a skirt, so all he had to do was rip her panties off before being able to take her. It didn't stay that way though. Right afterwards, Raven led him back into their bedroom. Later, he would say that the clothes just magically came off the both of them, which with Raven was possible.

When they did take that walk, they made it to a beautiful spot by a creek a couple of miles away from the cabin. Robin laid a blanket down and they sat on it. Raven's sexual needs were slowing down by then. In fact, they had only had sex once that morning, and she told him hers would be like a normal earthling woman's sex drive by that time tomorrow, much to his disappointment. Not that they would be able to have sex as much, since they were returning to the tower the next day, but that didn't mean he couldn't be disappointed. He kind of liked having Raven always wanting his body. Both of them were deep in thought about what had happened over the past two weeks and what would happen once they returned home as they took in the scenery around them. "Richard?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"What are we going to tell the others when we get back tomorrow?"

"The truth, I suppose. Why?"

"I was just thinking, I don't exactly want them to know about the Azarathian time of year. Beast Boy in particular would never leave me alone about it. And it really is a private thing." Raven said, blushing at the thought of the others thinking of her as some sex crazed demoness.

Robin looked at her. He didn't really want to share his sex goddess with anyone anyway. "We won't tell them about that part, then. We'll just tell them that we love each other and couldn't wait another second to get married. Or that I couldn't wait another second to get married and you went along with the idea."

"What about next year? And the year after that? Unless I get pregnant, this is going to come every year."

"I guess we'll come up with something when the time comes. We could always make it an anniversary tradition. They would buy that."

"Okay." They lapsed into silence. "How do you think the others will react?"

"They'll probably be upset that they weren't invited. Other than that, I'm sure they'll be happy for us."

"And if they aren't happy?" Raven asked, scared at the prospect of losing the only friends that she has ever had.

Robin looked at her with all of his love showing in his eyes, nearly drowning her. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done and cannot be undone, even by the great Teen Titans. I love you, no matter what they say. That's all that matters." He said before gently kissing her. This kiss lasted many minutes before they pulled apart. They stared into each others eyes as Raven whispered softly, "I love you."

Robin replied in a whisper as well, "I love you, too," before they kissed again. This kiss led to them making love in the middle of the woods, without a care of who might see them. It was softer, gentler, and slower, than any of the times before; a sure sign the Raven's time of the year had come to an end. Afterwards, they spent hours just laying on the blanket in each other's arms staring at each other, as if memorizing every detail, and talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. As night fell, they finally got dressed again and returned to cabin, hand in hand, to eat and prepare for whatever the next day would bring.

A/N: So do you like it? Should I change certain parts or just try again on the whole thing? What do you think? Like I told you, I'm not sure about this chapter as a whole. I'm willing to change it if that's what everyone thinks I should do. By the way, thanks to everyone that reviewed, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter Three

Raven was more nervous than she could ever remember being. They were returning to the tower this morning as soon as Robin was finished repacking his suitcase. She had finished before he got up and was currently pacing the living room of the cabin because of her nerves. Robin watched her from the doorway for a few moments when he was ready before commenting, "You have nothing to worry about, Raven. They're our friends. They'll accept us."

"I know, I know. It's just that…I don't know. I can't help but worry. I can't lose them Robin. Not yet anyway and I'm so afraid that going behind their backs like we did will make us lose them." When she saw the look he was giving her, she added, "I know it irrational; that they're our friends and only want for us to be happy. I just worry, I can't help it."

Robin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise. Well, you may have to worry about whatever it is that Starfire tried to shove down our throats in her celebrating our union, but other than that, you have nothing to fear." Raven just smiled at the reference to her friend's infamous cooking and turned to face her husband. "Well, are you ready to leave this place? I told Cyborg that we should be back by noon and it is currently eleven fifty-nine."

"Yeah, let's get going," Raven replied, gathering shadows to transport them back to the tower before Robin told her to wait. "Why?"

"I want to say goodbye to the cabin first. It's a nice little cabin and we've made many memories here. Like on the counter, against the doors, on the rug, on the couch, in the office, in the bathroom, especially in the bedroom, in…" Raven cut him off with a hit to the shoulder while she laughed. He just kissed her in response. When they separated, Robin smile, "Okay, now we can go."

Next thing he knew, they were both outside of the main room. They looked at each, he took her hand, and together they entered the room….and nearly went deaf from all the screams of congratulations and surprise. The two birds blinked at the scene before them.

A huge banner was strung across the television with Congrats on your marriage written on it. There were balloons, ribbons, and confetti all over the place. The table was weighed down with tons of presents, while the kitchen counter was overloaded with foods of all types. In front of them stood all of the Titans and Titans East along with a few honorary Titans, the original member of the Justice League, Bat girl, and Alfred.

Starfire flew up to them giving both of them a bone crushing hug, "Friends! You haver returned from your moon of honey. We hope you do not mind us throwing a party to celebrate your return and your joyous reunion."

Robin was the one to speak since Raven was currently unable to (Star was hugging her too tight), "Mind? We don't mind? But, how did you know…?"

He was cut off by Batman holding up a newspaper with the headline "Robin and Raven Married!" Batman then began to read, "Today is truly a day to go down in history. In the early hours this morning, the two Jump City super heroes, Raven and Robin, were wed by Judge Miller. While the judge refused to comment on the union of the two love birds, their witnesses were eager to answer any questions that we had. The two were called in to act as the witnesses by the judge for a "special" couple who were coming in. Neither knew it was the birds until they showed and they helped them to prepare for the ceremony. Both witnesses mentioned that while separated, the two seemed nervous, excited, and sad that their friends were not there to witness the occasion. Robin's witness went so far as to say that Robin nearly had a heart attack waiting for his bride in the courtroom, afraid she might change her mind. But once they were in the same room, saying their vows, it was obvious to the two witnesses that the couple was very much in love, lost in their own world and unable to take their eyes off each other. After the ceremony, the two changed back into their outfits and disappeared into the night, no doubt rushing off for their wedding night. It is certain that most citizens of Jump City are very happy for the newlyweds and wishing them luck, while the rest are cursing that they're off the market. The questions on everyone's mind however are most likely, How will the rest of the Teen Titans react to this marriage and what will happen to the superhero team?"

Robin and Raven looked at everyone. "How did you react? Just out of curiosity," Raven asked.

"Well," Cyborg started, "It was a shock, you know, waking up to reporters on the doorstep claiming you two had gotten married in the middle of the night. They wanted to know why we hadn't been present. None of us believed it until we saw the proof. We were all shocked. We were hurt and upset that you hadn't included us. Especially since Robin had left that note and didn't even tell us in it what was up."

"But then we realized that you must have had a reason for doing what you did. As our friends you deserved to have much happiness from us, not resentment. So we decided to forgive for not including us in your most wondrous of occasions." Starfire continued.

"Plus, it was like, Dude, now they really _are_ the married couple of the group. So after we got over the shock we called Titan's East and invited them over to have a wedding party for you. Bee didn't believe us at first and when she did, she fainted."

"Hey! I didn't faint."

"Yeah, you did," Aqualad countered.

She glared at him before saying, "Well, at least I'm not the one who was raised underwater and nearly drowned when I heard the news."

Flash chuckled before saying, "That's not as bad as old Bats here. He choked on his coffee when he read this. Then we were all so sure he was going to start having seizures or something like that. Then, we had to stop him from going off to find you and knock some sense into you as he said. We managed to keep him in space until he had come to accept that his old partner had gotten married. After all, we didn't want to ruin your honeymoon, now did we?" he added, winking, and causing Raven to blush. Robin even turned a slight pink.

"Now, we answered you question, you answer ours? Why'd you get married all of a sudden? No one was even aware you two were together," Batman came into the conversation, voice completely neutral.

"Well, um…you see…It was sort of a spur of the moment sort of thing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Raven. I love her more than life itself. It's just something that I wanted to do. I didn't want to wait another second to make her a part of my life forever."

"Wait? So you're telling us that you asked Raven to elope with you on a spur of the moment, live in now sort of thing, and she agreed?" Beast Boy asked, incredulously.

Robin laughed, "Actually, it took a while to convince her. She kept coming up with reasons why we shouldn't. But in the end, she just couldn't resist my charm."

Raven gave him a look, "Charm? There was charm? Here I thought I was just taking pity on you."

Every teen boy in the room, and Flash, busted out with variations of, "ohh, burn" while the rest smiled, snickered or laughed. Robin gave her wounded look. "That hurt, honey, that hurt right here," he said, pointing at his heart. He got a devilish look on his face, "Now, I guess your just going to have to kiss it and make it better."

"hmm," Raven looked as if she were thinking about it, "No, I don't think I will. Your ego's too big anyway." She smiled at him, winked, and then turned toward their laughing audience, "Now, what about this party?"

They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and eating with their friends. Everyone had come up to offer their individual congratulations to the couple. Most ended up threatening Robin about hurting Raven which they found extremely funny given that she could take care of herself just fine. Although, Robin would have to admit, while none of the others scared him, Wonder Woman scared the hell out of him when she described what was done to men who hurt women in some ancient societies and her variations of those actions that seemed even more painful. Alfred had even threatened him, which he didn't find fair since Raven was more likely to cause him pain than the other way around if he was ever stupid enough to make her mad. Batman overheard him say this and told him that was why he stayed a bachelor because the man was always in the wrong. Superman added that men were definitely always in the wrong and then went into a story of him getting into trouble with Louis for something that didn't have anything to do with him that had everyone nearly on the floor laughing.

Robin had been right about being scared of what Starfire would try to put down their throats. At about three she brought out some dish from her planet that was just for that type of an occasion. It took all the two had not to get sick just looking at…whatever it was. It was an odd combination of sickly yellow and red. It bulged above the serving plate that Starfire had put it on and Raven swore that it was alive. She was proven right when it attacked and nearly ate Beast Boy when he poked it with a stick. The couple politely refused to eat it, stating that they were full.

At six, a video game competition was started that everyone participated in, even Raven and the adult. Everyone paired off and competed against each other in rounds. In the end, it was Cyborg and Beast Boy versus the birds. And surprisingly, the newlyweds won. It wasn't Robin that won it for them either, it was Raven. Beast Boy swore she used her magic to cheat.

It wasn't until eight that everyone remembered the presents taking up the entire table. Raven and Robin sat at the table and opened presents for nearly two hours. They got a wide range of things, from practical, such as gift cards, books, and a car (Batman) to the oh-my-god embarrassing type, like lingerie and sex toys. A particularly bad one came from Flash. It was, Raven assumed, lingerie, but she didn't even know how to put it on let alone what, if at all, it would cover. She blushed a deep shade of red which got even deeper when she heard Robin's Thank-you while knowing what he was thinking of doing with it (Although, it did let her know how to put it on). She ended up hitting him with many pillows using her powers. He yelped, "What was that for?"

"What you were thinking."

"There was nothing wrong with what I was thinking." She gave him a look. "I wouldn't be a living, breathing heterosexual male if I hadn't had those thoughts. Plus, it was your fault for reading my mind when you knew it would all be smut."

"Hey! I don't want to know what you were thinking. Please don't continue." Beast Boy interrupted.

Robin gave him a look. "I wasn't going continue. My thoughts are only for me to know…And Raven." Raven gave him a smile before continuing with the gifts. When there were no more wrapped presents left the two began to get up, stating that they were tired from such a long day and started to pick up some of the gifts to take with them, but were stopped by the three other members of their team. Cyborg gave the birds a look, "You didn't think that we forgot about you, did you?"

"Guys, really, the party…" Raven started.

"Is not your gift. Come, follow us, friends." With that, the two birds, and everyone else that was there, followed Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire to another part of the Tower. It was on the side of the tower that was never used on a floor that was never use. The tower really had a lot of space, but with only five people living there, there wasn't much need to use most of it.

"Uhh, guys, what are we doing over here?" Robin asked, when they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg, who nodded, and entered the code and said, "Tada," as the door opened, motioning for them to go in.

The room was large. However, there wasn't much in it. Actually, there was only a bed in the room. There was a door in the right wall and one in the left, and there were two in the back wall. "We wanted to get you something special, so we basically redesigned this part of the tower for your new master bedroom. We made this center room much larger. We put two smaller rooms on the side of the room." Cyborg said coming up behind them.

"One for Robin's study and the other for Raven's whatever," Beast Boy interrupted.

"The two doors in the back wall lead to your bathroom and your walk-in closet."

"We thought you would like to decorate the rooms yourself, friends, so we have left them as they are, except we put sheets on the bed so that you could sleep in here tonight. But we have gotten you gift cards should you need anything for them. And we shall help you tomorrow with decorating and moving your stuff in here." Starfire added. "Do you like it?"

Raven had tears in her eyes as she hugged her friends. "Like it? I love it. It is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done…You guys are so…You are the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

Robin went and shook hands with the guys, it wasn't manly to hug, and allowed Starfire to pull him into a hug. "Guys, this is great. Thank-you. Just one question, though, why so far away from the main part of the tower?"

"Dude, we don't want to know, or hear, what you two do as a married couple," Beast boy exclaimed.

Cyborg hit his green friend in the head. "We just wanted you to have you privacy, but there is a com in every room if you need to get in contact with the rest of us."

"Now, it is late," Starfire said, ushering the others out when she saw Raven yawn, "We shall leave so that you may get use to you new room. Good night, my friends."

"Good night, everyone and thank-you for everything," Raven called out as the doors were closing. She turned toward Robin. "We are so lucky to have them."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," He told her before getting a look on his face.

"What?" she asked him, warily.

He smiled at her, "oh, nothing, I was just thinking that we should christen this room. You know, really make it ours."

"Oh really?" she moved closer to him. "How do you think we should go about doing that?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," he replied, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He easily directed them to the bed while she shed them of their clothes. His last coherent thought was thanking god that they had thought to put their room where no one could hear their activities.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Should I leave it or change it? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As I said before, you really know who to make a girl feel loved.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

A/N: Thank you to Gilraen R. Luinwe who brought up to important details to me. Both will be brought up in this chapter, maybe a little late, but still brought up. Also, this chapter is rather short, but the next one will be extremely long. I already have it planned out.

Chapter Four

When Robin awoke the next morning it was to an empty room except for him. He looked all around for his wife before leaving the room to go to the common room to see if the others had seen her. He met up with them right outside the door. When he asked them if they had seen her, Beast Boy laughed and said, "Dude, you're her husband, aren't we supposed to ask you that?"

Robin just glared at him before going into the room to find a wonderful looking breakfast on the table. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, pancakes, and fruit set out ready to be eaten. There was even tofu set off to one side of the table that actually looked edible for once. In the kitchen, Raven turned from where she was buttering toast. "Oh, good morning guys," she said as she walked up to give Robin a good morning kiss. "I thought I would surprise you with breakfast since you were all so kind as to have that party for Robin and me yesterday," she explained as the other three rushed past to sit down and eat. Robin and her followed more slowly, and Robin even pulled her chair out for her. She smiled up at him while she sat down. Once they were sitting, Cyborg commented, "This is great, Raven. I haven't had homemade waffles like these in a long time."

"Yes, the food is quite good, friend, thank you."

"Good? Good don't even begin to explain it. I've never been able to get my tofu taste this good! How'd you do it, Raven?"

"Yes, Raven, how'd you do it?" Her curious husband added after taking a bite out of one of the pancakes. He was the only one to do so. Despite how good everything else was and how good everything looked, no one could forget those pancakes from so long ago.

"Well, after that one breakfast and when the world didn't end, I decided to take lessons," she mumbled, but they all heard and started laughing. The great Raven had to take lessons on how to cook.

"Um, Raven, is that why we kept getting billed by that one kitchen that you kept blowing up?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," She admitted, "I kept getting frustrated that I couldn't even make something semi-edible, and ended up blowing things up. Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, honey; I'm just glad that something good came from all that money."

"Hey, speaking of blowing things up, why hasn't anything blown up?" Everyone turned toward the green shape shifter with questions in their eyes. "It's just that, you've been showing a lot of emotion since you two got back, Raven. You've laughed, you've cried, you've smiled. And I'm sure you were emotional with whatever you and Robin have been up to for the past couple of weeks, which I never want any details of by the way. So, with all that emotion, why no exploding objects?"

Raven got a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't really know how to explain it. She would try her best though. "Well, I think it's because Robin can feel." She could practically see the question marks above their heads at that. "Well, as a full human, Robin doesn't have to worry about powers acting up whenever he is feeling. He has a type of control over his emotions. I've had to suppress my emotions which is a completely different type of control. Yet, Robin and I are now connected, so his control is now my control as well. I don't really know how to explain it. I'll still have to meditate to control especially strong emotions such as fear and anger, but otherwise I now share Robin's ability to feel. I know it doesn't make any sense, in fact that explanation was probably more confusing than…"

"Raven," Robin soothed, "it's okay. I get it. You can feel because of me and I can blow things up because of you now. It was an equal trade."

Raven smiled gratefully up at her husband before Cyborg interrupted their moment. "Wait, what do you mean you can blow things up now?"

"Well, I guess I should completely explain. You see, where Raven is from, you don't marry, you mate. And when you mate, you create an unbreakable bond of mind, heart, and soul. Raven and I have created such a bond," Robin explained, showing everyone the little raven on his wrist. To everyone's amazement, its wings fluttered as if to wave. Even Raven was a little thrown off by that. "Well…um…there are some pluses to this. Raven and I now have a telepathic link, and I now I have an extended life because Raven does. I also get the occasional power if I get emotional enough because of being linked to her. However, there are some bad things that we feel you should know as our team."

"Such as the fact that Robin and I are physically and emotionally linked to each other which could cause a great distraction if one of us were injured. Even worse, if one of us were to die in battle, so linked are we as mates that very likely the other would die as well. Only if one of us has an extreme will to live would we."

"We know that this has a great affect on the team. That is why, as of today, we are starting a new training. Each of you are to start learning strategy and leadership. You will also train as if it were just the three of you fighting in battle three times a week. That way, hopefully, if something does happen to Raven and me, you'll still be able to function as a team. While you do that, Raven and I are going to be training in learning to ignore the pain that we feel coming from each other. That way if one of us is hurt badly during a fight, the other will be able to continue fighting. I'm also going to start meditating with Raven everyday so that I don't end up blowing up the Tower." Robin looked around but everyone seemed to have absorbed all the information very well. "I was also thinking we should change our name."

"Wait, what? No longer be the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of being the Titans. Just no teen in front. I mean, Cyborg is about to turn twenty next month, so he would no longer be a teen. Raven and I are married, which is very unteen like. I was thinking that there would still be the Teen Titans, somewhere. Just that if they got married or when they turned twenty putting them onto a team of the Titans, except, of course, for us, the original team. We've been through too much together." Just then the alarm went off. "Well, get going. We'll continue talking when you get back."

"Aren't you coming, friends?"

"No, Robin and I are officially off-limits to field work until we learn how to control our new link, you know, not go and get each other killed by trying to constantly help the other," Raven answered.

"Until then, we'll have someone from Titan's East come and fill in," Robin added.

"Oh, Can it be boyfriend Aqualad?" Starfire asked, excitedly, before blushing at what she had unwittingly admitted to.

Raven smiled. She knew those two had been too close to each other during the party for them to be just friends. "Of course, it can be Aqualad. Now go, the criminals await."

As the others left, Robin gave her a look. "What?"

"I'm the leader. I didn't say it could be him."

"You would have."

"How do you know? I could have been planning on asking Speedy to come."

"Well, as the wife of the leader, I am given a certain right to make some of the decisions I know you would make, and I know you would have chosen Aqualad."

"How?"

"Well, first you want to keep the members of your team, your family, happy." She kissed him passionately. "Secondly, you want to keep that happening, along with what it leads to."

"Hey, no fair! You can't blackmail me into making decisions."

Raven laughed. "Richard, didn't you know? That's exactly what wives do. Its why they are in charge."

"They are not. The husbands are the head of the household, the decision maker. They and they alone make the choices of the family."

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Raven said, shaking her head, "Who ever put that sad delusion into your head? The women control the man, the so called 'decision maker.' Always have, always will."

"Do not. You don't control me."

"Sure, I don't dear. Sure, I don't" Raven laughingly replied before running off with Robin chasing her playfully.

A/N: Well, that's it. What did you think? Like I said, it isn't a long chapter, but I'm making up for it next chapter which will also be the last. I know ya'll were probably expecting this to go on longer, but I have only enough ideas for the next chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews just made my day.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Five

An old Raven was lying with her head on Robin's shoulder. Her once vibrant purple hair, now a light purple that was streaked with white, was covering her face. One of her wrinkled hands was resting just below Robin's grey hair. The other was entwined with one of Robin's equally as wrinkled hands on top of their hips. They were sleeping, dreaming a shared dream of their past 782 years together, both the happy moment and the sad.

Their dream starts out with memories of their impromptu wedding and the weeks that followed: the honeymoon, the party, the breakfast, the training, and the reporters. They had had reporters clamoring everyday to speak to them while they were confined to the tower. The reporters then started following them everywhere once they finally were back in the public eye a month later. They had finally learned to ignore each other's pain and were partaking in their first fight since their wedding. However, the media, trying to be the first to get their interview, kept getting in the way. The Titans spent more time trying to protect them than fighting the bad guy, who ended up getting away. After that, any time the birds went outside of the tower, except to fight (the reporters had learned their lesson the first time), they were plastered all over newspapers and magazines.

Next, they flashed to when Terra finally rejoined the team. She agreed to become a member and be Beast Boy's girlfriend both that day. It was a great day for the Titans, especially the green shape shifter. He was so happy, he rarely shut up for the next week, much to Raven's annoyance. She had to be held back by Robin from killing him a couple times that week. The only times he would shut up were when Terra was kissing him or just after Terra had kissed him. It wasn't until Terra threatened to dump him that he finally returned to his old self.

Their next memory was when Aqualad finally proposed to Starfire. It was after a particularly bad fight. Slade had decided to pop up again. Starfire had been injured pretty badly in the fight, though. Raven had a difficult time healing her because it was such a serious wound. As soon as Raven had healed her, though, Aqualad had her swept up in his arms, saying he was so scared that he had lost her and that he never wanted to lose her. When she replied that he never would, he said that he was glad she felt that way before getting down on his knees and asking her to marry him. She of course said yes.

The Tower was a flurry of activity the whole month before the actual wedding. Starfire, Terra, Bee, and Raven all had to be fitted for dresses. Raven was the Matron of Honor. As such, she had to basically plan the entire thing since Starfire didn't know enough about Earth weddings to be in charge, though Raven did go to her to get her approval on everything. In the end, all of Raven's hard work was worth it. It was a beautiful wedding.

Thanks to that wedding, Robin got it into his head that he should give Raven a proper wedding and proposal for that matter. So on their fourth anniversary, Robin made a romantic dinner, which to his displeasure everyone ended up joining to eat. In candle light, with his friends chatter in the background, Robin got down on one knee and said that he knew they were already married but Starfire and Aqualad's wedding had made him realize that that was what Raven deserved, a real wedding surround by all her friends, not a spur of a moment one with strangers as witnesses. He asked if she would marry him again. She got a thoughtful look, sighed, and said if she must, then smiled at him. They decided to remarry on their fifth wedding anniversary.

Raven didn't want a church wedding. They ended up getting married in a park in a gazebo. Raven was in a simple dress that made her look beautiful, and had taken forever to find. This time, she had had Starfire there to do her hair, Terra to do her make up, and Bee just to talk sense to her. Batman ended up being Robin's best man. Robin had been right when he thought that Cyborg would be giving advice and Beast Boy would be cracking jokes. Batman just mentioned with a smile, or as much as a smile he makes, that it was silly to be nervous when they were already married. Both birds were as happy that day as they were the day they first got married, maybe more since they were surrounded by the ones they cared about the most.

Soon after, they remember the day that Terra came down the stairs squealing followed by a dazed looking Beast Boy. It took nearly half an hour to get Terra to calm down enough to tell them what had happened; they tried to get Beast Boy to tell them, but he was lost in his own little world. She finally told them that Beast Boy had asked her to marry him. And he came out of his trance like state to add that she said yes in a amazed voice like he couldn't believe that she actually said yes. Terra asked Raven to help her plan her wedding since she had done such a good job last time. When she agreed, Robin groaned stating that last two times she planned the wedding, including their own, everyone else saw more of her then he did. He only got hit in response.

Terra had wanted a church wedding, only small. She wanted only those that were Titans she had met to come. They were her family. So, she and Raven started working on everything together. It wasn't often that the two were found apart or without something pertaining to the wedding in hand. As the time drew nearer, both Terra and Beast Boy started getting nervous about the wedding. Everyone kept telling them that everything would be fine.

However, Terra and Beast Boy's wedding didn't go as planned. They were attacked by Slade again soon after the vows. It was his "wedding gift" to Terra. The Titans were able to defeat him once and for all this time. However, that came at a great price. The groom died during the battle, after receiving a wound that Raven was unable to heal. His last words were telling Terra that he loved her. It was thanks to her grief that Slade was defeated. She was angry, she used more power than she ever had before, taking him by surprise. However, she was wounded during the battle as well. She died from her injuries two days later.

Later that year, Titans East joined their team and allowed new people to take over their tower. Bee liked to say it was because with one of her team members staying over at their tower all the time to be with his wife and them being short two members, it was just time. However, everyone else knew it was because she and Cyborg wanted to be closer together. In fact, they ended up getting married exactly a year later, with pictures of Beast Boy and Terra off to a corner so that it was like they were there.

At the age of twenty-one, Mas and Menos, who had finally conquered the English language, disappeared. It was learned later that they had met some girls and fallen in love. They gave up being super heroes to be with those girls. They lived happily in Texas for the rest of their lives.

Starfire was the next to die, though it was not due to a fight. It turned out that the energy she used to power her super powers came straight from her life force. The more she used her powers, the shorter she made her life. She became weaker and weaker as time went by, but never complained or became unhappy. She already knew that she wouldn't live as long as everyone else, but it didn't bother her because in her eyes she had lived a happy and fulfilled life. She died at the age of 30, surrounded by all her friends and her husband.

Aqualad became withdrawn from the others after that. He spent more and more time in Atlantis and less in the tower, or even above the water. He finally stopped coming back two years later, saying that it just hurt too much to be in the tower that had once held such a bright and happy spirit. They got word that he had died of an unknown disease half a year later. Everyone agreed that it was his broken heart that had killed him.

Robin and Raven started distancing themselves from the rest not long after his death. Even though everyone wasn't that old, at the most 35, the two were starting to notice the jealous looks they were getting. While all the others looked older, the birds hadn't aged much at all, a fact that the media was constantly bringing up. When the others where all in their late thirties, early forties, the two finally decided to leave the tower. They took on the new names of Nightwing and Blackbird in order to keep fighting crime and went to Gotham, where Batman had finally gotten too old to fight. They did keep in touch with the others, though.

The first funeral they went to was Speedy. He had become reckless and bitter the older he got, being surrounded by couples and having no one for himself. He had decided to go off on a mission alone. He'd gotten in over his head and by the time the others had arrived to help, he was already dead.

Soon after burying Speedy, the couple had to bury Batman. His heart had finally given out. No one could really believe that he hadn't died fighting, that something as normal as a heart attack could take down the greatest detective in the world. Of course, as they all knew, he was only human, and old at that.

Bee died from cancer at the age of fifty-five. She had fought the disease with everything she had, but it wasn't enough. Her body was just too weak, and the disease was just too far along. On her death bed, she made Cyborg promise that he wouldn't do as the other couples had done. That he wouldn't follow her anytime soon. He was to live a very long life she told him.

Cyborg kept his promise. However, being the last member of the Titans in the tower, he gave up the head titan position and moved in with Raven and Robin, and moved with them when they couldn't stay in one place because they didn't age. He was the only one who was never slightly jealous of them. He didn't age like the others either. While his human parts did age, it wasn't as noticeable as everyone else, although more than Raven and Robin. He lived to the age of 120, before his human parts gave out taking his mechanical ones with them.

Before he died, though, Cyborg became the only Titan to see Raven and Robin have a child, or actually children. He was there when Raven told Robin she was pregnant and Robin passed out from surprise. He was there through Raven's really long pregnancy, during which she destroyed many, many pieces of furniture (they'd actually had to move once because she had destroyed the whole house) and had many strange cravings (including a craving for one of Starfire's puddings. Robin and Cyborg actually traveled to Tamaran in order to get the recipe, and she actually ate all of it whenever they made it, a fact that both amazed and disgusted them). He was there during the birth of Terra and Kori Grayson, and subsequently Raven's many threats toward Robin involving his manhood and Robin passing out, yet again. He was the one who handed Raven's two beautiful little girls to her. He survived to be their uncle Cy for the girls' first seven years of life and the beginning of Raven's second pregnancy. When he finally did pass away, they buried him next to his wife he had never stopped loving or missing.

Life had continued for the birds though they would never stop missing all their friends. Raven soon had to make a pocket dimension where they could live without having to move their kids all over the place. She made a replica of the Wayne mansion, but it was on a plot of land filled with beautiful flowers for the girls to play with. She made it to where there was a doorway to their dimension where they could go out whenever they wanted to (with a spell lock on it so that the girls could leave on their own, of course) and a glass through which they could watch the events on Earth. Using the glass as a guide, they would pop up to help people in any city that they were needed. They soon became known as the Ghosts all over the world because no one ever got a got a good look at them.

They remembered the births of all their kids: Victor, Garth, Bruce, Al and Ally, Nightingale, Fred and Winifred, Crow, Jay, Azar, Arella, Roy. After Roy, they had about 25 more kids over the next 300 years. It was when Raven was 470 and went through menopause finally that they stopped having kids. However, very few of their forty kids had actually grown up together. Usually, the last one, or ones in the case of the twins, was out of the house by the time the next was born.

Having forty kids didn't mean they forgot about any of them. The birds had clear memories of each of them and who each of them were. They remembered each first word and each first steps. They never forgot their names or which was which. In fact, Robin could even remember which weird craving of Raven's went with which pregnancy.

Their kids had taken many different roads. Some had become heroes like their parents. Some had become travelers of the universe and were currently off on adventures on some world never heard of before. Others had decided to live as normal a life as they possibly could, even if they would have to give it up when they didn't age. Some had decided to settle down in the Dimension Raven had made once they had found their soul mates. In fact, the Grayson dimension, as it had become called, became bigger as the years past. It had become like it's own little village with some serving as businesses and some who became farmers and some who worked for the others. Robin often joked that they had parented what would become a new world and race.

However, despite their many different paths and ages, they all kept in touch with their parents and with each other. They had a yearly family reunion in the Grayson dimension to which everyone came, children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren (Even if some of the grand children were the same ages as some of the children. In fact, one great grandchild and Raven's last child were born in the same month).

For the past one hundred years, the birds have lived for the grandchildren and great-grandchildren. They had gotten too old to do much. They were in their equivalent of their nineties. However, they could watch the kids and tell them stories. Everyone always loved their stories about when they were Titans. They loved the stories about the people they knew, the people they had fought, and the things that they had done. The birds had come to realize that, though it didn't seem like it at the time, a lot of what had happened to them was hilarious. Their lives were perfect for stories it seemed, just the right mixture of drama, comedy, and tragedy. One of their grandchildren actually wrote a best selling series based off of their lives. Each book spent at least a month as the top selling book. They personally had an autographed version of each book in their library.

Both birds smiled as the faces of everyone they were related to flashed in their dreams, which were a lot. They had lived a long, happy life together, despite the tragedies in the beginning. In fact, Raven often stated that they had been able to live such happy lives because the others hadn't been able to; their happiness was taken from them too soon. Robin was inclined to agree with her. At the end of their flashes, the birds found themselves in front of a large gate. On the other side, all their friends were waving to them, telling them too hurry up, they'd already taken so long to get there.

Raven looked up at Robin who looked like he did when they were first married, "Are you ready to let go, Richard?"

Robin looked at his wife who also looked like she did back when they first got married, "Yeah, I think I've been ready for awhile now. I have nothing to regret."

"Neither do I," Raven took Robin's hand. "I think I've been ready for a while now, too. We have lived really long lives," she said as they entered the gates and approached their friends.

"Yeah, you dudes have. Do you realize how many wrinkles you guys had?" Beast Boy asked. Terra slapped him up side the back of the head for being rude. Everyone laughed as they moved further in away from the gates.

Raven and Robin's bodies were discovered the next day still in their embrace.

A/N: Well, that's it. What do you think? I worked hard on the chapter to make it just right. Did I achieve that? Well, thanks to everyone for their reviews. They really made me feel good. I'm glad you all liked my story.


End file.
